Schwimmen
miniatur|CJ taucht ab Das Schwimmen stellt in einigen Grand-Theft-Auto-Teilen eine zusätzliche Form der Fortbewegung dar. Erstmals zugänglich gemacht wurde diese in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, wo Carl Johnson darüber hinaus auch tauchen kann. In folgenden Spielen trat das Schwimmen unregelmäßig auf. Das Schwimmen eignet sich für das Zurücklegen kurzer Strecken. Zwar ist auch Kraulen möglich, doch dauert dies verhältnismäßig lang. Lange Distanzen können mit Wasserfahrzeugen bewältigt werden. Grand Theft Auto III und Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Der Kontakt mit Meerwasser endet für Claude Speed und Tommy Vercetti zumeist tödlich. Gerät der Protagonist nahe einer waagerechten, nahe am Wasser gelegenen Oberfläche ins kühle Nass, setzt das Spiel ihn manchmal automatisch zurück an Land. Bei Stürzen von Autodächern geschieht dies nicht. Die Figur ist binnen weniger Sekunden außer Gefecht gesetzt. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Im dritten Teil der GTA-III-Ära haben Schwimmen und Tauchen neben praktischen Gründen auch nützliche: Carl Johnson kann durch Tauchen den Großteil der versteckten Austern erreichen, die einem nach Einsammeln aller eine Belohnung mit sich bringen. Auch einige Missionen erfordern die Schwimm- und Tauchfähigkeiten (unter anderem Amphibious Assault). CJ kann an der Wasseroberfläche grundsätzlich nicht ertrinken. Je fitter er körperlich ist, desto ausdauernder kann er sich durch das Wasser bewegen: Je öfter er taucht, umso größer wird sein Lungenvolumen, was ihn wiederum länger und tiefer tauchen lässt, ohne zu ertrinken (ein Balken im HUD sinkt mit abnehmender Atemluft; läuft die Anzeige auf null, sinkt die Lebensanzeige. Wenn diese auf null ist, ist man außer Gefecht). Um zu schwimmen, bedarf es keiner Voraussetzung, und man kann die Fähigkeiten nicht „verlernen“. Um die Mission Amphibious Assault zu schaffen, muss die Option „Frame Limiter“ aktiviert sein, da man sonst nur ein Viertel der Tauch- und Schwimmgeschwindigkeit besitzt. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Schwimmen ist in Liberty City Stories nicht möglich. Auch rettet das Spiel einem nicht vor dem Ertrinken, wenn man nah an einer Fläche ins Wasser stürzt. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories hat mit Victor Vance den zweiten Protagonisten aufzuweisen, der schwimmen kann. Anfangs sind dieser Fähigkeit allerdings Grenzen gesetzt. Stürzt Vic ins Wasser, erhält er einen dunkelblauen Ausdauerbalken, der sich recht schnell abbaut. Wenn Vic nicht rechtzeitig das Ufer erreicht, ertrinkt er. Dieser Umstand ist der Tatsache geschuldet, dass nicht die gesamte Spielfläche von Anfang an zugänglich sein soll. Allerdings verhindert dies anfangs auch eine unsichtbare „Mauer“ zwischen den zwei Inseln. Tauchen ist nicht möglich. Der erfolgreiche Abschluss der Challenge „Strandpatrouille“ schaltet die Belohnung „unbegrenztes Schwimmen“ frei. Grand Theft Auto IV, Episoden und Chinatown Wars Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez und Huang Lee bleibt in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars das Schwimmen nicht vorenthalten. Tauchen ist im Gegensatz zu San Andreas nicht möglich. Wenn man in GTA IV (und den Erweiterungen The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony) zu lange im Wasser ist, kann es möglich sein, dass der Lebensbalken mit der Zeit auf null sinkt. Grand Theft Auto V (GTA Online) miniatur|Trevor beim Tauchen In Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online ist es für die drei Protagonisten: Michael, Franklin und Trevor sowie dem Online-Charakter wieder möglich, zu schwimmen und sogar auch zu tauchen. Dabei kann man sich mit einem Tauchanzug ausrüsten, der einem das Tauchen erheblich erleichtert, da er unbegrenzten Luftvorrat bietet. In GTA Online gibt es hingegen noch keine Taucheranzüge, die man benutzen kann. Schwimmmissionen Missionen, in denen Schwimmen und/oder Tauchen einen größeren oder wichtigen Teil darstellt. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *''Pier 69'' *''Amphibious Assault'' *''The Da Nang Thang'' *''Vertical Bird'' *''Beat the Cock'' Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *''Soldier'' Grand Theft Auto IV *''Waste Not Want Knots'' *''A Revenger's Tragedy'' Grand Theft Auto V *''Miniatur-U-Boot'' *''Der Merryweather-Raubüberfall'' (bei der Frachter Methode) *''Affige Angelegenheit'' *''Dämonenaustreibung – Franklin'' (Fremde und Freaks) *''Tod auf See'' (Fremde und Freaks, es müssen alle gefunden sein) *''Triathlon'' (Nebenmission) *''U-Boot-Teile'' Grand Theft Auto Online *mehrere verschiedene Jobs Kategorie:Gameplay